sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Dance Of Death (CC)
"Dance Of Death" is a short drabble from the creater of Crystal College. It is written by Robyn Grayson. Synopsis When everything is chaos, and you have nothing but the way you feel, your strategy and a sword. You just think about the life you'll have together after the war. Story Fire raged everywhere, sounds of gems growling and weapons clanging each other could be heard. A faint light illuminated the dark battlefield and a figure started forming, and then, it was gone. Replaced, with a tall and slim being. Rose As if by instinct, she set off to find her liege. She ran and a homeworld soldier came running towards her with a mace larger than itself. Her spear was pierced through it in a flash. In an instant, the figure vanished, and the gemstone dropped onto the cold hard ground with a thud. From the end of her spear, she smashed it beyond repair. One more down. One more step closer Her small frame made it easy to menuveor around the battlefield, capable of avoiding strikes that would most likely be lethal to others, and to her advantage, most enemies saw her as a minor inconvenience, weak, pathetic, a tool. Somebody's shiny toy. And boy, did she prove them wrong. From a distance, Pearl saw "The Fusion" fighting two smaller gems, gauntlets at hand, and ready for whatever. 'May the heavens have mercy upon the new found couple' she wished silently. A gem her size approached her silently and Pearl went into a defensive stance without realizing. It pulled out a cutlass with a Diamond insignia and suddenly striked out narrowly missing Pearl, there was the slight sound of another blade being drawn and Pearl whipped her head around to the source. "Jasper." she said. Both Homeworld gems began advancing on her, moving slowly, and Pearl, out of desperation backed up, but her foot hit a stone and tripped her, which caused her to fall back onto the ground. The enemies smirked and striked but Pearl rolled out of the way in the nick of time, a sword lay next to her on the ground and she picked it up. "Keep your, stance wide." Stood up with a determined look, and grinned for a split second. "Keep your body lowered." The smaller one brought their sword down with force but Pearl caught her blade with hers, used the force of the hit to bounce back leaving enough room to pounce unsuspectingly and poofed the gem in one swipe. "As you're moving forward," "Smart move, kid." Jasper said, knocking Pearl over with her arms. "Balance is the key." She got up and angled her blade to try and hit Jasper's gem which was located on his left arm but they saw it coming and used her knee to kick Pearl on her stomach before she had a chance to hit. "Right foot." Pearl was furious at this particular Jasper by now. "Left foot." Got up, gripped her sword harder and striked left and right at the enemy. "Now go even faster, and as your moving backwards, keep your eyes on me." Jasper was shocked but quickly held their position and managed to catch Pearls weapon and snapped it in half. "Pathetic. To think someone as useless as a Pearl could fight, how disappointing." Pearl expressed shock but growled and charged forward knowing if she failed now, she'd never get a second chance. "I'll do it for her!" She yelled laying a punch right on the Jasper's gem cracking it and the Jasper released it's physical form to regenerate but like all Homeworld gems, they were shattered without a second thought. After wandering for several hours with a few run in encounters with the enemy, Pearl finally came to a stop. Agate lay on the ground limp, incapable of moving, much less defend herself, Pearl saw her and rushed to her side, checking for cracks. But something caught her eye, it was Rose. Out on the battlefield alone, fighting a soldier larger than her, wielding an axe. Without thinking Pearl rushed to her side leaving Agate lying there to wither on her own. "PEARL!" Agate pleaded, but Pearl only had Rose in her mind, placed herself between Rose and the unknown warrior, ready to take whatever shot it had in store, and waited for her inevitable death... She'd do it for her, and she'd do it again. Category:Crystal College